


Professional Courtesy

by star_is_sad



Series: Canon Divergent IronQrow [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas Academy (RWBY), Boss/Employee Relationship, Clover is a Good Friend, Fall of Beacon (RWBY), James Ironwood Needs a Hug, M/M, Military Ranks, Past Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Past Relationship(s), Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Relationship Advice, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: Clover goes to inquire about why the Ace-Ops have an odd number.What he didn't expect to uncover was General Ironwoods past relationship.
Relationships: Clover Ebi & James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, past Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood - Relationship
Series: Canon Divergent IronQrow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993345
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Professional Courtesy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little delve into what I like to call, self fulfilment <3

When James arrived back at his office after a meeting with the council, he hadn’t been expecting Clover waiting for him. He smiled at the other man, closing the door behind him as he entered the room.

“Clover.” He greeted, heading over to his desk. “What can I do for you?” The General asked, not knowing why the other man was actually here. Usually at this time, he’d be training with the rest of his team, James knew that because he’d sometimes check up on them to see how they were progressing. 

“Sir.” Clover greeted back with a smile, standing poised as ever. “I was hoping to inquire about something.” He informed which piqued James’ interest. The General stood behind his desk now, nodding gently.

“Of course.” He replied, having no problem if Clover needed something from him. 

“It’s pretty hard not to notice that the Ace-Ops are one of the only teams with five members.” He started, taking a few steps closer to the desk as he spoke. “Elm and Vine are a pair, as are Harriet and Marrow. I’ve begun wondering if I was left on my own on purpose?” He asked. Clover’s voice was calm, and merely intrigued. 

James hadn't been expecting that question, but he knew the answer right away. It was something he’d put a lot of thought into, ever since he’d heard of Clover’s semblance. 

“You were right to think that there is an ulterior motive as to why you aren't currently paired with anyone.” The General confirmed. Clover cocked an eyebrow at that. 

“Currently?” He questioned, picking up on the other’s word choice. James glanced down to his desk for a moment, face becoming emotionless. 

“I hope one day that the Ace Operatives will be a six person team.” James admitted, finally looking back up to the man in his office. A look of surprise washed over Clover’s face, this being the first he’d heard of it and he was the team leader. 

“I assume you already have someone in mind?” Clover asked. He concluded that The General wouldn't already have this planned out if he didn't have it planned to the fullest extent. A small sigh left James’ mouth at the question but he nodded. 

“I do.” He replied, hand moving to his scroll. He placed the device onto his desk, a holo-projection quickly lighting up the room. Many different videos of combat began to play, Qrow’s fights in particular. The man took down Grimm with ease, like it was second nature. 

“This is professional huntsman Qrow Branwen. Graduated from Beacon Academy and former teacher at Signal.” James spoke, keeping his tone purely professional. Clover looked over the footage, his gaze thoughtful as many different questions came to mind.

“Where is he now?” He asked first. Clover assumed he wasn't in Atlas, otherwise he probably would have heard of the man if he was close to James.

“Last time we saw one another was when Beacon fell. With the tower down I haven't been able to communicate with him.” James explained, though he was able to send over the prosthetic arm for Qrow’s niece, Yang. He was happy he was able to help his family in some way. It hadn’t felt right to send the other man a letter, that was assuming Qrow was even still at home. 

“He seems like quite a capable fighter on his own.” Clover commented, glancing at the videos once more. “You said he graduated from Beacon? Doesn’t he already have a team?” The man asked. James knew all about team STRQ, at least what Qrow had told him about them. 

“He used to.” James answered, lowering his gaze once more. “But he much prefers to work on his own nowadays.” 

“What makes you think he’d be more willing to work with us?” Clover asked curiously, somewhat doubtful that Qrow would even want to be on their team, especially since the huntsman seemed to be the opposite of everything that Atlas and the Ace-Ops represented. 

James thought for a moment about how to put this delicately. He’d never liked telling people about Qrow’s semblance, it never felt like his place to do so, but if he could trust anyone with the information, it’d be Clover.

“I don't.” James replied with a small smile, knowing Qrow would shoot down the idea as fast as he could. “In fact, he’d probably oppose it. But I do believe we will be able to ease him into the idea, with you.” Clover looked surprised at that, and somewhat confused.

“Me, Sir?” He questioned and James nodded firmly.

“Yes. You see, Qrow is hesitant when it comes to working with others for a reason.” He explained. “His semblance is very similar to yours in way, at least in how they work, how they affect the people around you. His semblance brings misfortune.” James finally came out with it, and things began to make sense in his head. 

“You think my semblance may be able to balance out his?” Clover asked, intrigued by this thought. The only problem with that is not only would Qrow’s bad luck be gone, but so would Clover’s good. 

“I do, and I think it’d help Qrow with a lot of the reservations he has with working with other huntsmen in the field. It could be good for him.” James spoke with more care than he intended to and Clover picked up on that. 

“Are the two of you friends?” Clover asked, knowing the question may border on personal, though he was curious. James bristled slightly, thinking about the past few times he’d interacted with Qrow, about their break-up and their clash at Beacon, but was quick to recover. 

“More like acquaintances.” James corrected, though his demeanour seemed to put doubt into Clover’s mind.

“This seems to be a lot of thought put into something for someone you just consider to be an acquaintance.” Clover pointed out while still trying not to be inappropriate. This was his boss after all. “Sir.” He added quickly onto the end, hoping to save his skin if James had found the question too personal.

James took pause for a moment as Clover said this. He should have known, he couldn't get much past the other man recently. After debating whether or not to come clean, the General finally let out a sigh, resigning to his fate.

“Myself and Qrow were close, once.” He admitted, it almost felt strange saying it out loud again. He’d only told two people about their relationship, and that had been Ozpin and Glynda, so this was very much out of his comfort zone. “We called things off when the fight against Salem grew too dire, just before the Fall.” 

Clover listened intently, finding it alluring that The General would trust him with something so personal. 

“On good terms?” Clover asked almost hesitantly, but The General’s silence seemed to answer the question. 

“Well, if you have faith in Qrow Branwen, so do I, Sir.” Clover spoke, a smile back on his face, hoping to lighten the other man's mood. “It’d be an honour to work with him if I ever get the chance.” Perhaps it would be nice to finally have a partner out in the field, someone to work with more closely. 

James was happy to hear that out of Clover, giving him faith that perhaps one day Qrow would return to Atlas and fight alongside his men. James finally smiled back and nodded.

“Thank you, Clover.” He spoke, standing tall once more. “I trust that you will keep what we’ve discussed confidential?” James asked, though it was more an order than a request. Not only was he talking about the potential of Qrow working with the Ace-Ops, but about the nature of his and Qrow’s relationship. 

Clover nodded firmly. He hadn't even considered sharing what he’d learned today. He was loyal to James, without fault. 

“Thank you, Sir, for trusting me with this information.” He spoke softly now. 

“Of course.” He replied before taking a seat behind his desk. “You should get back to your team, we wouldn't want them slacking off without your leadership.” James spoke, though his tone was friendly and joking. Clover smiled and saluted, before exiting the room, leaving The General in his office.

A small sigh left his mouth, his gaze looking up to the videos of Qrow once more. He had all of this planned out for the other man; a man who may never want to see him ever again, a man who he may never  _ actually _ see again. 

James didn’t want to think of that possibility. He held onto a small hope that maybe Qrow would make it to Atlas some day. Maybe they could hash things out, get onto the same page again, maybe even get back to what they were.

He knew that it was wishful thinking, but everyone needed something to hold onto. Something to fight for, something they want after the war is over. 

With a final glance, James shut off the projection, the glow now gone from the room. If he had the time, he knew his thoughts would linger on Qrow all day, but his job was too important, just like it’d been all those months ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Any and all kudos and comments are welcome <3


End file.
